Shattered Pieces Cut From a Black Hearted Rose
by Torn-From-Within
Summary: A story with alot of twists and set after 'Harry Potter and The Order Of The Phoenix' (Harry's in his sixth year). Please Read and Review =)


Chapter One - Unwanted Grief, Familiar Pain  
  
Staring eyes concentrated onto one specific place as they gazed out of the window into the indigo night sky. Each minute felt like an hour, as they fixated onto only one spot. Every flicker of light in the sky made the eyes fill with happiness and then when they realized it wasn't anything deep inside they felt disappointed. The pair of gazing eyes belonged to a very special boy, Harry Potter. He was known throughout the wizarding world since he was just only a baby. In his life he had already grieved a lot and had the closest people towards him, simply ripped out of his life. Most recently was his godfather Sirius, Harry missed him a lot and deep down within his soul he believed that Sirius wouldn't really be gone forever  
  
Since Harry had seen his godfather fall into the veil in the Department of Mysteries, his mind hadn't stopped thinking of outrageous ideas of how he could just get Sirius back, but he couldn't because he was dead. He hung onto any small fragment of hope that he may see him again. Harry constantly blamed himself for Sirius' death even though no one else blamed him. If only he could have saved Sirius, if only he hadn't been stupid enough to believe the dream that Voldemort was torchuring him, if only he hadn't of gone to the Ministry of Magic. The only love which had felt truly real to Harry was the love he received from Sirius.  
  
From the darkness surrounding Privert Drive, Harry could see a brown tawny owl in the distance. A knot tied in his stomach and the suspense within him grew bigger and bigger. To Harry the owl seemed to be taking forever to reach the window even though it only took it a few seconds.  
  
He reached to open the window quietly, as it was early hours of the morning and he didn't want to disturb his aunt and uncle. As he saw a glimpse of the piece of parchment with the name 'Harry Potter' written in emerald green writing excitement filled inside of him. This piece of parchment, to his knowledge, contained his OWL's results.  
  
The roll of parchment fell into his hands and he gasped, unknowing what he wanted to do next. He was too nervous and thought he would wait awhile and prepare himself for the results. However he also was anxious to see what he had got even if it would make him feel disappointed, which he thought it probably would. For a moment he just sat there, torn between the two emotions. He then decided to get it over with, he had already done the exams and he couldn't exactly change the outcome of the results now. He unrolled the parchment and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you recently took your OWL's in the fifth year. As you know the exams are very important if you want to come further in the wizarding world, although every student should be pleased with their own results. You're results are as follows:  
  
Astronomy: D - Dreadful,  
  
Care Of Magical Creatures: A - Acceptable,  
  
Charms - E - Exceeds Exceptions,  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O - Outstanding,  
  
Divination: T - Terrible,  
  
Herbology: A - Acceptable,  
  
History Of Magic: A - Acceptable,  
  
Potions: A - Acceptable,  
  
Transfiguration: E - Exceeds Exceptions,  
  
Congratulations on your OWL's results, good luck with your NEWT's. Albus Dumbledore, Headteacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy,  
  
Harry repeatedly read his owl results over and over again. He couldn't believe it, he sat there for what could have been hours in pure shock. Harry felt really proud and pleased with himself but then realised the only person he would of wanted to share these results with was Sirius. Harry knew that Sirius would have been proud of him, as he always had been. The happiness which had filled Harry as he read his OWL's results had faded into sadness.  
  
The only two subjects he hadn't passed were Astronomy and Divination, he knew he would of failed Divination badly and that he probably would have failed Astronomy aswell. He was extremely surprised that he didn't fail potions or most of the subjects he thought he had, infact the only subjects he thought he would pass was Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. He was happy because he had got the OWL's he would need to become an auror, the only career he had seemed interested in.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain came to his scar and the pain Harry felt was too immense. Then what happened next was a lot worse. He knew, somehow, that a series of bad events awaited and that is why Voldemort felt so much pleasure. He could feel Voldemort's strength as if it was running through his veins, inside his blood and part of him. Any happiness and positive thought drained from Harry and he just felt empty.  
  
Voldemort was back and he knew it was for good this time. He has a very strong feeling in the pit of his stomach that this time it was going to be worse than ever before. He could feel the fear inside himself and sometimes he wished that his life could just be normal. That he, 'the boy who lived', didn't have to carry the burden of the prophecy, that he either would murder Voldemort or be killed by him. This knowledge could drive any person into insanity or make someone fall apart.  
  
Harry tried to block out the pain that filled his head but he wasn't in any way successful. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He hoped that when he next opened his eyes that his godfather, mother and father would all be there, surrounding him. Just for a chance to live in peace with the ones he truly loved and cared for, but he knew this would never happen and also that it never could. 


End file.
